


Decisions

by Independent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Addiction, Heroin, Hopeful Ending, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independent/pseuds/Independent
Summary: It had started simple enough in Peter’s opinion, he was just using the drugs to find peace when there was none in his daily life.Being Spiderman was the one constant in Peter’s life that he could control, and when he lost control of that through the increasingly dangerous New York nights, he tried to find something that he could control.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first complete thought work on here and I'd love if you could give me feedback!  
> Thanks for reading!!

“You ever tried heroin before?” One of the school druggies asked him, they were sitting near each other at one of the open parties someone in their grade was throwing. Peter looked around the smokey room with too loud music and ugly, clashing furniture before making eye contact with the man who asked him the question.

“No. What’s it like?” Peter asked, a mixture of too much alcohol and too little self-confidence blurring his mind enough to think this could possibly be a good thing, a good idea. 

“Well, imagine all the best feelings you can and multiply them by a thousand. It’s a little better than that.” The man spoke. “You interested?”

Peter took his time looking the man over, seeing that he looked like a guy who was having a good time rather than an addict he had always been told were the ones who did hard drugs. The man’s kind eyes just watched as Peter made his decision, not judging or swaying Peter either way. 

Maybe it was the misleading way the situation presented itself, or that Peter was tired of trying to be who they wanted him to be, or just the stress of junior year and the temptation of being young and having fun that allowed him to say what he said next.

“Why not?” 

The man next to him’s eyes lit up, seemingly pleased to have found someone he could get to try the drug with for the first time. “I’ll show you how to do it this first time, then you go. Trust me, you’ll really like it.”

Peter then watched the man pull a bag of presumably heroin out of his pocket and pour a small line on the coffee table in front of them. Once he was pleased with the line, he bent down and snorted about half of it before coming back up, eyes shiny and face looking much more content than it had 5 minutes ago.

“Your turn.” 

Leaning down over the coffee table, Peter copied the man’s earlier actions and got almost all of it on his first try. He sat back up, body melting back into the couch they were sitting on and waiting for the drug to hit. Once it did, Peter knew he would give anything to feel like this for the rest of his life.

 

Peter quickly became friends with the man he had met that night, often frequenting parties beside him and waiting until they were nicely buzzed with everyone around them before sneaking into any back room with his friend to get a hit.

The man never told him his name, and never asked for Peter’s, they would just find a quiet place and get high.

At first, Peter wondered why the man had offered him some of the drug in the first place. When he was sober, it didn’t make any sense why a stranger would keep providing heroin to a person he only saw at parties. All of these thoughts left his mind once he got the chance to get high with the man more frequently providing him with the drug he was quickly becoming dependent on.

Peter didn’t care about much other than the drug when he was craving another hit or when he got the chance to get high with his new friend.

 

The two had quickly progressed from snorting the higher quality drug that the man said he got from his uncle, to injecting the easier to find drug that the man seemed to have an endless supply of. 

He had taught Peter everything he knew about the drug and Peter had quickly become a master, taking supplies from the labs at the tower whenever he could and supplying the two with enough equipment to last them weeks.

The two had started meeting outside of just parties, finding a quiet corner at the school to shoot up, barely speaking to one another other than to get the act done.

 

About three weeks after their initial meeting, the man found Peter at one of the parties the frequented often and pulled him aside. “Come with me I’ve got something I think you’d be interested in trying out.”

Following the man into an abandoned room, pushed down onto the bed in the center by his supplier. As Peter lay on the bed, his alcohol-buzzed mind trying to work through what was happening, the man climbed on top of him and tried to kiss him.

“Woah,” Peter said, pushing the man back a little in order to look at him and figure him out. “What are you doing?”

“Just taking what you owe me.” The man told him, bringing his face back down and kissing down Peter’s neck.

“I don’t owe you anything.” Peter ground out, using his grip on the man’s shoulders to push him back away from Peter’s body.

“Oh, honey. You think I just give pretty little things like you free product without repayment? I don't. You owe me and I’m going to take what’s mine.” The man ground out, body caging Peter onto the ugly   
patterned quilt and ravaging his neck again. Peter was frozen in shock. His buzzed mind slow on picking up what was going on until he felt the man reaching for the button on his pants.

“Wait, stop. I don’t want this.” Peter cried, attempting to get away from the bigger man on top of him. “Stop, please. We were just having fun”

When the man showed no signs of stopping, only succeeding in getting his fly down and holding Peter down tighter with his free hand, Peter knew he would need to use his spider strength to get him out of this one.

Gathering up as much of is strength he dared to use, Peter wiggled his arms out from under the man’s hold and used his momentum to push the man off him and down to the floor. Once Peter was up, he took advantage of his headstart and ran from the room and out of the house and out into the front yard.

 

Once outside, Peter ducked beside the tall porch and waited too see if the man had followed him out. When a few minutes had passed without his appearance, Peter was still shocked by what had happened. 

The man that Peter had become friends and users with had tried to take advantage of him, all because he thought Peter owed him something? He had offered to pay him and was getting the other supplies they needed to keep up their habit, Peter didn’t owe him anything.

Pulling out the phone Peter was glad was still in his pocket, he debated on who to call. He was drunk and upset enough that his aunt would know something was wrong and make him talk about it. MJ would probably lecture him about going to dumb parties in the first place, even though he saw her there frequently. Mister Stark wouldn’t want to hear about Peter’s failures and would surely take his suit again. 

That left Ned. Peter hated waking Ned up in the middle of the night but he knew his best friend would always be there for him, no matter the time or situation.

He pulled up their recent conversation and pressed call. 

“Peter? Peter is everything okay?” Ned asked after he answered the phone and Peter hadn’t said anything.

“Not really.” Peter said, not realizing how close he was to tears until he choked on a sob. “Uh, could you come and pick me up?”

“Of course man, just let me know where you are. I’m leaving now.” Peter could hear the scuffle of Ned putting on his shoes and sneaking out of his house.

“Um, I’m over at Jarod’s house.” Peter told him. Crouching down beside the porch more, not wanting anyone else to see him. 

“Okay Peter, stay there I’m on my way.”

“Okay.” Peter mumbled. 

Looking around where he was, Peter noticed that there was almost no one outside of the party. The night hadn’t gotten very far so not very many people were leaving yet. Usually these parties lasted until everyone there either passed out or left to go find something fun to do, things Peter frequently did after a night of getting high and forgetting his worries.

He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, but must have spaced out because Ned was sitting next to him when he looked over towards the road.

“Oh, hey man.” Peter told him.

“Hey Pete. I’m gonna take you back to my place okay? We can talk about what happened and watch a movie or something. Sound good?” Ned asked him, standing up and reaching out a hand to help Peter up. “Let’s get you to my car buddy.”

“Okay.” Peter said, shock about what had happened settling in and mixing with the alcohol that he had drank and letting Ned steer him towards the car. 

 

“Hey Pete,” Ned spoke, waking Peter up. “We’re back to my place. Can you get up so we can go inside.”

“Yeah. Yep, I can do that.” Peter mumbled to him, standing up and getting out of the car with Ned. 

Sneaking up to Ned’s room, Peter had begun feeling more awake and started to think about what had happened earlier that night. He felt gross about what had happened, irritated because he didn’t even get to shoot up, and dirty from the touching and sitting in the dirt.

Once Peter had stopped thinking enough to pay attention to where he was, he realized that Ned had steered him towards the bed and they were now sitting. Ned reached over and wiped the tears that Peter didn’t even know had fallen off his cheeks.

“Peter. I know you’re going through something and I’m here if you ever want to talk about it. You’re the best person I know and I’ll be here for you through anything.” Ned told him reassuringly, leaning Peter down so he was laying. When Peter didn’t say anything further, Ned pulled up the covers and got in the bed next to him. “Go to sleep Peter, I’ll be here in the morning if you want to talk.”

“Kay, goodnight. Thank you.” Peter let the sleep drag him under while he was thinking about how great of a friend Ned was, how much he was craving heroin, and where he could score now that his supplier made him feel uncomfortable.

 

When Peter woke up, he was in his usual spot in Ned’s room but was initially unsure how he got there, the night before being a blur. Looking around the room, Peter found that Ned was still asleep next to him and that the sun was barely coming up outside and decided to take the time to think about what he’s been up to recently. 

Peter remembered going to a party last night, getting kinda drunk and then going off with his supplier to get high. Oh. And then he tried to assault him, his supplier had tried to force him to have sex and Peter ran away. That’s how he got to Ned’s last night.

It was then that Peter realized how much more he’d rather be high than think about what happened last night, but last night made getting high harder than ever before.

Getting up as quietly as he could, Peter gathered his few things he had with him when he got to Ned’s last night and snuck out the window. 

Taking a look back to make sure that he was still asleep, Peter quietly thanked Ned and made his way through the familiar city looking to score.

Using the advantage he had of knowing where the drug dealers hung out due to being Spiderman, Peter put on his suit he grabbed from his room and swung to a place he knew he could score.

 

‘Hey Pete’

‘I dont know where u went this morning but I hope ur doing ok’

Ned had texted him right after Peter had gotten a large amount of heroin from a dealer under the guise that he would get in trouble with Spiderman if he didn’t. Peter knew it was wrong, to tie up a drug dealer and demand free product, but Peter was getting desperate to get high and he was running out of options.

He didn’t have any money, only his threats of turning the criminals into the police if they didn’t provide him with what he asked for.

‘Im ok’

‘Thx’

‘C u at school tomorrow’

He quickly texted Ned back while he made his way to a place he knew no one would come looking for him or be able to stumble upon him getting high.

Once he was out of his spider suit, thankful he had taken out the camera and tracker again with Ned’s help, and shot up - just like his supplier had taught him all those weeks ago before everything went to shit.

 

Spiderman was getting affected by the amount of heroin in his system, even though Peter’s body processed it very quickly, it still seemed to make him lag after his initial high was over. 

Swinging around New York felt different now that Peter was using drugs, it seemed to make his senses more diluted. It was nice when Peter was getting overwhelmed in school, but when Spiderman needed to be able to tell where someone was, he relied on those senses to get him where he needed to be, when he needed to be there.

He had just swung into some alley after taking too much extra time trying to figure out where the danger he felt was. When Peter arrived on the scene, he seemed to be too late - there was nobody there, just a backpack and evidence that something had happened.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Peter muttered, he was getting tired of being uncertain about what happened, especially when he felt like it was his duty to protect his city.

But how could he protect his city if he couldn’t even protect himself?

 

The next few weeks at school Peter could tell something was off, his friends seemed to be keeping track of him more than they normally would and kept sending him worried glances but not actually talking to him.

“Okay, what’s up with you guys recently?” He asked his two closest friends at lunch. “You both are acting really weird and I’m tired of it.”

“We’re just worried about you, Peter.” MJ said, not looking him in the eyes, rather stabbing her lettuce with her fork absently.

“What about me? I’m fine.” Peter tried to brush it off, getting another round of unpleased glances from his friends. “I’m fine!”

“It’s just that you haven’t been acting like yourself really, at all. I mean, when’s the last time you came over when it wasn’t because you were too drunk to go to your own place?” Ned asked him, tone hard and eyes staring right at Peter, making him more uneasy than MJ’s nervousness. Anger flared through Peter.

“You guys know I’m busy, how about you lay off. I’m fine.” He told them firmly before picking up his things and retreating to his locker a few minutes early.

 

After school, rather than following his old routine of changing in an alley and swinging around the city, Peter had picked up a new after school routine.. He would find a nice place to lay low, shoot up, and chill until he was finally ready to face the world as Spiderman, a hero that was supposed to be carefree and strong. Both things a sober Peter wasn’t anymore.

 

“Pete, I’m really worried about you. You don’t seem like yourself anymore.” Ned told him one day before school.

“I’m fine.” He replied.

 

“What’s up with you, you’re even more twitchy than usual.” MJ asked him at lunch while waiting for Ned.

“I’m fine. I’m the same I’ve always been.” He told her.

 

“Hey kid. Haven’t seen Spiderman in a while. Please call me back.” Tony said on his 12th voicemail in the week. Peter didn’t call him back.

 

Peter didn’t understand everyone’s concern, nothing was wrong. Sure, he was out being Spiderman less and doing heroin in back alley more, but he had it under control and knew exactly what he was doing. Nothing was wrong, truly.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Maybe Peter wasn’t fine. He was feeling less under control of his drug habit and seemed to be spending all of his time as Spiderman threatening drug dealers for product and then shooting up. He felt distant from his friends and family, hadn’t talked to Ned or MJ in weeks ever since school let out for the summer and hadn’t seen Tony or Happy since he started ignoring their calls.

He didn’t know what to do, he knew his drug habit was consuming him and that if he didn't try to get help before the start of school next year, he might not graduate. Heroin was taking over his whole life.

 

“Mister Stark, can I talk to you about something?” Peter asked one day, he had called him after having a really bad emotional reaction after shooting up, knowing it was ruining his life in the short time he had been using. Being Spiderman didn't give him a rush anymore, it was just another part of his drole routine and he felt more alone than he ever had before.

He was sitting on his bed, phone in hand and worried about telling Tony about the drug that had taken over his life.

“Of course Pete, you know you can tell me anything.” Tony answered, voice soft and light - much different than how Tony usually sounded when they spoke. This voice was void of all playfulness, teasing, or sarcasm - things that made Peter sure Tony knew something big was coming.

“Um, I don't really know how to say this. I just - I didn't mean - I…” Peter stopped, not sure how to keep going. He knew he was going to disappoint his mentor and he didn’t know what that would do for him being Spiderman or how Tony would treat him, if he ever wanted to see him again. Peter wiped the tears that had fallen from his eyes away. “I think I have a problem.”

“Oh, kid. I just want you to know that no matter what it is, I am here for you and I will help you through it. I’ve seen you struggle for a while and I’m glad you're talking to someone about this.” Tony said, Peter could hear the support in his voice that made him want to talk to Tony about all of his troubles. “Tell me what’s going on, Pete.”

“Uh, I didn’t mean for it to get this far I just wanted to have fun and be in control but I don't know what happened and now I can't do anything else or think of anything else. I’m scared Mister Stark.” Peter confessed, trying to choke down his sobs unsuccessfully. “I just- I know that I- I’ve been doing something bad and I don't know what to do.”

“Hey, hey, calm down it’s okay. You know I’ve done a lot of bad things too but look at me now. I had some really amazing people in my life, just like you do, and they helped me through everything I was going through. I want to be that for you, tell me what you’ve been doing. I promise it won't change anything and once you tell me I can help you. What’s this bad thing you’ve done?”

“Heroin.” Peter spoke in a voice so small he was unsure if Tony could even hear him. “I think I’m addicted to it.”

Once he said it, it was like a wall got knocked down and he broke.

Peter was sobbing into the phone, forgetting that he was even talking to his mentor as tears streamed down his face. Peter was unaware that on the other side of the phone, Tony was holding back the same amount of emotion, the sounds coming from Peter - the sadness and the anger - were reflected in him. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Peter, I promise it’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out. You are not a bad person, this is something we can fix. I promise we can fix this. I’m coming to get you okay? I’ll be right there.”

“Don't hang up. Please.” Peter weakly spoke into the phone, tears slowing down after listening to Tony’s reassuring voice.

“I won’t. I promise I’ll be right there. I’m getting into the suit and I’m going to fly really quick over to your place and I’ll talk to you the whole time if you want. I hope you know that I really care about you, and seeing you struggle has been really hard for me because I didn’t want to step in and make things worse, I didn’t know if it would be my place.

“I am so proud of you for coming to me about this, I’m going to come pick you up and give you a big hug and we’re going to talk about this more. Okay? Peter I’ll be right there.”

The sound of Tony talking into his ear and the drain from having such an emotional outburst caused him to softly drift off while waiting for Tony to come pick him up, he knew he would be here when he woke up.  
Peter knew the next few months weren’t going to be easy, but he knew those around him would be there to support him and help him through his addiction in ways he couldn’t do alone.


End file.
